nO ONe iS SAfe froM HiM
by Slender's Father
Summary: It started thirteen years ago, since the end of the Third Great Shinobi War. Every June and December 1st, his victim were strung up for the public to watch with evidences of their misdeeds spread around. He cackled in the middle of the night as his victim struggled from his poisons and died with a frothing mouth and exploding blood vessels. It was only then -.


A evil man cackled loudly as he dragged the struggling and still screaming kunoichi by her dislocated arms. She was sobbing, still shocked by the scene around her, and begging.

"Please, please, please! Don't do this! I-I don't have anything! I - I -"

Naruto stopped, dropped her arms and turned around.

The Kunochi looked up, and her eyes widened.

She was in a room filled with meat hooks and knives, dangling above her. There were chemistry equipments to the side. There were large cylindrical glass tubes filled with mutated fetuses of all sorts of animals ... humans included.

What horrified her was the way some of the previous victim to his madmen were hung about.

She recognized one of them.

The man's name, she forgot. The man's crime? He sold some children from the orphanage into slavery across the seas. He hadn't been caught; he just disappeared on the day that his crimes were found out ... in his empty office, where there were pictures of him selling children for hard cash to foreign slavers. But she knew some of those children! They were still in the orphanage! She saw them less than a day ago, running around happily!

But ..

Her eyes widened.

She saw those children playing an odd game. One of them dressed up himself up with a cracked and abandoned ANBU mask with few lines squiggled on top of the original paint. The child who wore the mask made odd movements like suddenly snap-leaning his head to left and right before lunging, and then stopping.

They were enacting what they saw.

They were playing as their hero!

This was the man who saved orphans!

But ... why did he not say anything? Why did he bring her here? She didn't have anything to do with the orphans!

"Stop weeping, ya maggot," the evil man hissed as he brought a sickle ... A barb-wired sickle with transparent, slow-moving liquid dripping from it.

That was poison.

"P-Please, let me go," she whimpered as she struggled what she could.

The man shook her head, and leaned to her.

Indeed, he wore an ANBU porcelain mask, though its paints was redone into a mask that was entirely black with two red circles for eyes, and another eye, this one much more detailed, for the mouth, as if there was an eye coming out from his mouth... The thought disgusted her.

"Well, I can't let you go, because I know what you've done three summers ago."

She froze. What three summers? She hadn't done anything! She was just -

She paled.

Three summers ago.

That was when she sent an important file to her superiors in Kumo about Konoha's current status within the village! How did he-?!

"Know?" he asked softly as he knelt down.

'Is he re-'

"Reading my mind?!" he screamed into her face behind his mask. His white hair hung down, creating a shade around his mask, that made the mask's feature even more macabre than before. He grabbed her by the back of her head from below. "My dear, there is nothing you can hide from me... You can only beg for forgiveness."

He slowly lifted the sickle above him, and she began to cry as she saw it go up. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease! Imbeggingyoudon'tdothisdon'tdothis-!"

"-Is what the small family that got killed outside of these walls because of what you reported said to their kumo kidnappers as they raped their daughter in front of her and mutilated her body."

Sickle came down and struck temple with a sickening crunch.

* * *

The next day, the village was in an uproar once more.

It happened biannually. Every year since the end of the Third Great Shinobi War, there was a serial killing that left behind random body parts across Konoha. Torsos of the serial killer's victims -without the breats- were always left in front of the Memorial Stone faced down with their hands in front of them as if they were bowing before the inscribed deceased. The legs were always found with the feet attached by the western gate, facing away from the village. The genitals were always found ... pinned to the doors of their family -along with the breasts if there were any left. In the case of them, everything from the testis to the penis was pinned to the door with a nail that did not move for five days. The penises were always pinned underneath the doorknob. In the case of a woman, their entire womb and their breasts were found pinned to the door at random locations on the door.

Their heads were never found.

And they had yet to find the killer.

It had been thirteen horrible years. Every December 1st and June 1st, the denizens of Konoha waited with trembling breaths and tumbling hearts as to who will be the victim.

The first victim was the orphanage vice-manager. Evidences of his misdeed were found in his office.

The second victim was an Akimichi. Photos of the man raping teenagers were found in the public streets, and the said girls were indeed found in his basement.

The third victim ... was Orochimaru. Although Orochimaru was not killed, the man had actually screamed about how his arm was chopped off by a bastard when he escaped Konoha after photos of his experiments were found.

The list went on, and everyone in Konoha knew that the ones who were killed were the bad guys. No one was spared. At one point, a Hyuuga Elder was killed as well as a namless jounin.

But it didn't mean they condoned it.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen buried his face into his hands with his elbows on his office desk.

December 1st.

6:00 a.m.

Victim Wakisho Anna was found mutilated.

Kakashi Hatake, who had waited watching the Memorial Stone, described how the body parts fell from the sky and landed, tumbled, and finally rested in the position they always found them ... in a bowing position.

The same was said about the legs. They fell and glued themselves upright without even tumbling.

He read the report and could not help the sigh that escaped his throat, leaving behind a sour taste from the lack of a breakfast.

The civilians were probably going to be in an uproar once more for a week before it died down for them to start setting up their Christmas Holiday, a holiday that originated from a foreign religion from across the seas.

"Ugh," he muttered as he sat up from his desk. "I hate this," he muttered again as he filed the report away on the cabinet to his right. "This is the killer's how many -ieth victim?"

"25, sir."

The Hokage froze. 25? It has been 26 years since the end of Third Great Shinobi War and since the killing started.

"There was no victim this June, sir."

"Ah."

He remembered. The village was quiet on June 1st and 2nd, because no one was killed.

* * *

The evil man cleaned his mask of blood with a cloth as he hummed a tune.

Was he truly evil though?

Perhaps.

Was he doing Konoha a favor?

Perhaps.

Was he enjoying his killings?

No. Definitely no.

Once the mask was pristine, he grinned. He put it back on, and muttered something underneath his breath.

Slowly, the long white hairs slowly began to shrink. His six foot frame shrunk as well. His clothes twisted on him and changed their colors.

They warped, shrunk, and changed until -

A smiling Uzumaki Naruto was left behind in the man's stead. He was grinning.

"That last soul tasted good..." he giggled as he ran out of the horrible but clean and smell-less workshop, and ran into an alley hidden underground. "La la la la, he ha la la," he hummed as he skip-jumped on the alley upward until he found himself jumping out between Akimichi and an dango eatery. "Ramen, ramen," his tune changed as he sang now. He ran as fast as his "10 year old" body could carry him towards Ichiraku's.


End file.
